In recent times, so-called electronic keys, each of which includes an IC and transmission/reception means, have been put to practical use as a key of a vehicle, instead of the conventional mechanical keys. The electronic key receives a request signal transmitted from a control unit of a vehicle when the electric power switch of the vehicle is turned on, and returns an authentication code to the vehicle in response to request signal. The control unit of the vehicle checks the received authentication code, and when the request is from an authorized user, starts an engine. For example see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-114860. With an electronic key system, a driver has only to carry the electronic key when getting in or on a moving body, which is preferable because the trouble of taking out or searching for the electronic key is eliminated.
A moving body is sometimes driven by different occupants, and is sometimes driven in different conditions. For example, an all-terrain vehicle may run at a low speed when the vehicle is used for farm work or the like, while the vehicle sometimes runs at a high speed when the vehicle is used for competition. Conventional all-terrain vehicles do not have means for discriminating the driving conditions in controlling the driving mechanism. Accordingly, when the all-terrain vehicle that is usually used for farm work is used for competition, it is necessary to perform tuning of the engine and the like every time, and, after the competition, to restore the tuning of the all-terrain vehicle.
In addition, in the case where the moving body is shared among a number of different individuals, for example a family, the driving skills and the driving conditions can vary depending on the occupants. However, since conventional moving bodies do not discriminate the occupants, and always exhibit the same driving performance, occupants having little experience may tend to shy away from driving a so-called high-power moving body.